starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Protoss
Can we really consider the listed tribes 'factions' per se? It was every tribe for itself in the AoE and while some tribes stood above others (eg. Akilae Tribe), they were single tribes among many.--Hawki 07:53, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Photosynthesis Where does it says that the Protoss are photosynthethic? In Q&A it is said that they absorb water and light through their skin. XEL 16:44, 2 November 2008 (UTC) It says so, very clearly, in Firstborn. Kimera 757 (talk) 16:46, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Can you quote it? I wonder in what manner is it stated... XEL 16:50, 2 November 2008 (UTC) From Firstborn (Jake here is Temlaa): "Not for the first time, Jake thought about the ways other creatures obtained sustenance. For the protoss it was easy-the White Circle of night and the Golden Orb of day showed their favor to the protoss and nourished them. Their light, and that of thier children, the smaller glittering sky gems that appeared at night, was all the protoss needed to flourish. Other beings killed for food. Sometimes, Jake envied them. How good it would be to take the flesh of a fallen foe and bring it inside the body." This is what is says in Shadow Hunters, about Raszagal (Jake here is Adun's companion Veltraas): "Her skin was pallid, and the unhealthy hue told Jake that she had been imprisoned too far away from the life-giving rays of the sun, moon, or stars. The Conclave would not have let her starve to death, of course. But they clearly had permitted her the barest minimum of nourishment." Kimera 757 (talk) 17:03, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Hm, but does it imply the photosynthesis? The nourishment through photosynthesis comes not only from the sunlight. XEL 17:07, 2 November 2008 (UTC) In photosynthesis, water molecules are broken down, and the oxygen released freshens the air. (The oxygen does not come from carbon dioxide.) No mention of carbon dioxide or minerals are made, but then neither of these protoss were scientists.) The protoss do need water, this was pointed out clearly. To put it another way, there's no good explanation for why they would be using sunlight as nourishment other than photosynthesis. Kimera 757 (talk) 17:15, 2 November 2008 (UTC) The second statement was made when the Protoss restored their technological advance and yet minerals and CO2 aren't mentioned. XEL 17:26, 2 November 2008 (UTC) There was no need to mention them, especially since Veltraas wasn't a scientist. (Minerals would be expected since real-life plants use them. However, said minerals would be present in the water. I'm talking real-life minerals like calcium here.) Kimera 757 (talk) 17:28, 2 November 2008 (UTC) But why wouldn't Q&A mention nothing about phitisynthesis, then? XEL 17:31, 2 November 2008 (UTC) To most people, light = food means photosynthesis. Neither Karune nor Golden are scientists. I doubt either of them could walk you through the plant metabolic cycle, nor is it necessary. Karune was also basically copying what Golden said, and I wouldn't expect Golden to say "but clearly they needed to give Raszagal carbon dioxide" when she's breathing the same air as the Conclave. Does light = food mean anything to you other than photosynthesis? Kimera 757 (talk) 17:35, 2 November 2008 (UTC) To me it doesn't men photosynthesis, because no mention of carbon dioxide (in Q&A) is made. XEL 08:54, 3 November 2008 (UTC) I think the statement "light+water->energy" doesn't necessarily mean what we know as "photosynthesis". First of all, even with the large body surface area of the Protoss body, it's impossible to obtain such energy from what we call photosynthesis. Perhaps it's something like.. the skin cells converting the light energy to chemical energy without any production of oxygen or intake of carbon dioxide at all or something like that. The Protoss aren't plants, and if this photosynthesis was something that earthen plants did, we'd look out of the window to find walking trees. (His Wrath falls from the Heavens. :Starshade) 12:15, 3 November 2008 (UTC) I changed it to say "derive sustenance from light". I still think it's photosynthesis, though. (It's unrealistic, but then so are psychic powers.) Kimera 757 (talk) 22:43, 4 November 2008 (UTC)